online crisis
by Bluewinddragon
Summary: The Bladebrakers now have a new team mate named Aya. She is an awsome beyblader with mad skills, a bitbeast named Drincer, plus she's secretly going out with Kai Hiwatari. See what happens when she gets fed up with the lover of her life, 2ND CHAPTERS UP!
1. The beginning

Hey this is my first fanfic hope you all enjoy.

SUMMARY

The Bladebrakers now have a new team mate named Aya. She is an awsome beyblader with mad skills, a bitbeast named Drincer, plus she's secretly going out with Kai Hiwatari. See what happens when she gets fed up with the lover of her life, and breakes his heart. But hearts, can be mended back together, see what happens when Kai tries to show Aya that he really loves her. And what does Tala have to do with this whole thing?

I don't own beyblade.

Aya was wondering around the house, looking for her hairbrush, when she over hears Kai talking to Tyson.

"Hey Kai! Can i askyou something? Tyson yelles.

"No" Kai answers sharply.

"Great, so who do you like?"

"Hmph what makes you think that i like someone!" Kai replyed coldley.

"Well because you hang around with Aya alote, and you do go easier on her in training. So i was thinking that you might like her."

"What? Why the hell would i like her!" Kai said cold and sharply. " I could never in a million years like her."

"Are you sure?"

"Hmph POSITIVE."

"Ok if you say so." Tyso said suspiciously.

Aya's thoughts

'Hmph, sheesh Kai didn't have to say it so coldly. I mean I know that he wants to keep us a secret, but he sounded like he really ment what he said. Oh, i guess im over thinking this, i shouldn't worry. I meen it was ment to sound like that. I guess.' Aya thought to herself as she walks into her room for a lye down.

Kai's thoughts

'God why does everyone have to hastle my about liking someone! I can't take it it is really pissing me off!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think that i might not be able totake it anymore. Dam i have alote of thinking to do.' Kai thinks as hewalks over to the computer and logs in.

Aya gets off of her bed and desides to log onto her computer and see who's on. To her suprise Flamingpheonix was on so she started to talk to him.

"Hey Kai, didn't think that you would be on the net" Aya typed.

"Oh hey, yeh me either. I just needed to think about some stuff"

"Yeh i know, i over heard you talking to Tyson."

"...(long pause) Oh so you heard that huh?"

"yeh... um Kai can i ask you something?

"uh yeh. What is it?"

"Well i was just wondering why you dont want to tell anyone about our relationship?"

"Look we've talked about this. You know that i don't want to tell them."

"Why? Why can't we let people know that were together?"

"Because. If we let our team know then it could put us all in an awcrawd position. Plus if Tyson finds out i Know that he'll never shut up about it"

"..."

"Hey are you stile there?"

"Aya?"

BANG

Kai turns around to see Aya right behind him.

"I know! What i know is that, is that I LOVE YOU! And there is no propper reason WHY WE SHOULD HIDE OUR LOVE." Aya yelles." I love you so much, but I'm not to sure that you love me back." Aya says trying to hold back the tears. "I love you so much, but if you don't feel the same way back to me, then there is no point in me putting up with this!" Aya says before bursting into tears.

"Hey, what are you talking about you no i love you! More then anything else in this world," Kai reply's trying to calm Aya down.

"No! You dont love me, because if you did then you would atleast let me tell someone that were together. But you can't stand the thought that people might think that, your going soft, just because you love someone. If you really love me then you would be able to find a way to show it. WHERE THROUGH!" Aya yelled out before running out of the room, leaving a stuned Kai all alone.

"What did i do wrong?" Kai asked himself.


	2. Park

Hey guys sorry i took so long to get this chapter out, i hope you all can forgive me.

Well lets just get to the story for you guys ok.

P.S i don't own Beyblade. But i wish i did.

_**PARK**_

Aya ran, she ran as far as she could. Running and running until she reached the park. She had decided that she had gone far enough, plus she was out of breathe. She went and sat down on a nearby bench and went over in her head what had just happened. She couldn't believe what she had done and how she did it. She had just broken up with the love of her life. But she new there was no point in thhe relationship if one of them didn'e love the other. "i guess it just wasn't ment to be."

"What wasn't ment to be?" a familiar voice came from behind.

Aya spun around to see Tala standing right behind her.

"..." She was speachless she didn't know what to say.

"What happened to you Aya why are you crying?" Tala asked as he sat down beside her.

"It's nothing, really"

"Yeah, yeah and im Jesse Mcartney, now tell me whats up."

Aya looked away not knowing how to tell him what happened between her and Kai, I meen they wern't even ment to be together. Aya took in a deep breth but before she could say anything Tala interupted her.

"Did something happen between you and Kai?"

Aya was stunnned, how could Tala have known about her and Kai."That bastered!" She said angrily. " How could he?"

"What are you going on about now?How could he what?" Tala questioned.

"How could he tell you!" she shouted.

"wha..."

But he was to late he was cut off by Aya." He told me that i couldn't tell anyone about our relationship, he told me that we had to keep it a seceret. So what does he do? He goes and tells you!" She shouted before bursting into tears.

Tala was totally shocked at the sudden outburst from Aya. But he quickly snaped out of it and got up to hold Aya in his arms. He had decided that he would tell her about how he really knew about her and Kai later. Tala just sat there on the bench with Aya baoling her eyes out in his arms, drenching his swetter.

Aya's POV

I stood there crying, crying my eyes out not knowing what to do. All of my emotions just welming up all at once. I felt a hand go around my waist and pull me into an embrace. I knew who it was, and it felt so good to be hugged. So i fell into the embrace drenching Tala's shirt with my tears.

Normal POV

'How could he do that to me? Why did he do that to me? Does he even love me? And why does Tala even care?' all these questions running through Aya's mind. She thought over everything, every little detail, but she stile couldn't even figure out one of the questions.

"hey"

Aya was snaped out of her thoughts. She looked up to Tala with a questioning look.

"Look it's getting late and it's starting to rain" To Aya's suprise it was almost pitch black out and it was starting to rain. "So let's get you back home."

"It's ok, i'll be fine, im just going to stay here for awhile." Aya answered, but Tala was not impresssed.

"No." He said sharply. "Your not staying out here alone in the dark while it's raining. You could get sick or even worse, rapped."

"bu..." She was cut off.

"No. Look while Kai isn't here it's my responsibility to get you home safe."

"How is it your responsibility?" Aya questioned.

"It just is!" Aya looked at him with a questining look. "Look as your boyfriends, best friend it's my job to make sure your safe."

"..." Aya went silent she looked away, a tear running down her face.

"Huh, what's wrong." Tala questioned.

"Look it's not your responsibility anymore, ok." Aya yelled.

"Why?" Tala yelled back, starting to get anoyed.

"Because, because." Aya struggled with the words." Me and Kai are over!"

Tala was stunned he couldn't believe that Kai and Aya had broken up. He was about to ask why, but Aya burst into tears yet again. So he decided to leave it.

Tala's POV

I held her close as she burst into tears again. But i knew that i had to get her home or somewhere dry before she catches a cold. I meen she ain't exactly dressed for being out in the cold, let alone the rain. I leaned up and pulled my jacket off putting it around Aya. I saw her look up at me, she gave me a small smile and thanked me before leaning back onto my chest.

Normal POV

"Aya come on your getting soaked out here, we better get you home" Tala said before Aya protested.

"No I don't want to go back."

"But your gonna catch a cold."

"I don't care"

Tala had to think, he had to get her somewhere dry. Then out of no where he picked her up bridal style and started to walk.

" Hey Tala i said no!" Aya yelled trying to get out of his grasp.

" Look i know you don't want to go back tonight, so im takeing you back to my place. Is that ok?" Tala questioned in a way that if she said no he was going to literaly kill her.

"No i guess not. But i don't want to be a bother, and you don't have to carry me." Aya remarked.

"Don't worry ive got plenty of room and you ain't gonna walk because you mite try to run away." Tala said sarcasticly, makeing Aya laugh.

* * *

Hey guys sorry it took so long, but i kind of forgot what i was going to write in this chapter. But i think it was something like this, so sorry if it's not as good but i tried my hardest to remember what was ment to happen in this chapter. Well i'll try to get the next chapter out soon for all of you, but i don't get onto the computer alote out of school so sorry if it takes awhile.

PLEASE R&R


	3. Tala's House

**I'M REALLY SORRY THAT THIS HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG**

Please don't kill me.

Well anyways lets get onto the story shall we.

I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE (But I wish I did)

(.)

**Tala's place**

"Wow, this is your house" Aya remarked. "It's massive."

"It was my parents, come on," Tala replied, leading Aya up the stairs.

They walked up two sets of stair ways, one for the first floor and the other for the second. Once they had reached the top Aya was lead to the forth door to her right, where Tala told her to go in, while he went to go get something.

Aya watched Tala walk away, down the long corridor, then she turned back around, reaching for the door knob, she turned and was greeted by the icy blue wall paper on the other side. She walk in inspecting the tennis court sized room, looking at all the pictures and statues of wolfs.

She hered footsteps closing in on her from behind, she turned around to see Tala holding a towel. He kept on walking till he reached his drawer next to his bed, where he removed some clothing.

"You need to get out of those wet cloths and get warmed up," he said as he turned to talk to Aya face to face.

"Here." He passed Aya a T-shirt and a pair of boxers, "you can wear these after you have a shower and I'll put your wet cloths in the wash, the bathroom is over there." He pointed to a door and Aya willingly went without saying a word.

Closing the door behind her, Aya studied her surroundings, gazing over everything in the bathroom. She stood there, totally still for a couple of minutes, thinking over the day she had, had. The memories and pictures that she could form in her mind were crystal clear, every single detail was there, nothing could stop her from thinking of these painful thoughts.

A chill crawled slowly across her spin, snapping her out of her daze. Calmly Aya discarded her clothing and turned the taps in the shower to release the hot soothing water.

Standing there Aya could feel the therapeutic water doing its stuff, taking all her worries away, for that little time she was there. She stood there, letting the water run down every part of her body and sooth every muscle.

TALA"S POV

As Tala watched Aya close the door to the bathroom, all he could do was put a frown on his face. With that frown turning into a relieved expression when Tala fell into his arm chair and sighed.

"What the hell did Kai Do!" He said in a low toned voice to himself, rubbing his temples to try and force the headache he had out of his head.

"What could have he done, to make Aya so upset? And what was with her yelling at me, what did I do?" As Tala pondered on this strange evening he had, had, he couldn't help but remember what Aya said when she was yelling at him.

_FLASHBACK_

Looking down at the distraught figure, Tala asked with a curios tone, "Did something happen between you and Kai?"

Staring at her, he could see her expression change, she was staring at him wide eyed, then her face scrunched up, giving him a real dirty look. "That bastard! How could he?!"

"What are you going on about now? How could he what?" Tala questioned, even more confused then before.

"How could he tell you!"

All Tala could say was "wha..." before Aya cut him off.

"He told me that i couldn't tell anyone about our relationship, he told me that we had to keep it a secret. So what does he do? He goes and tells you!"

Looking at Aya he was about to say something but stopped when Aya burst into tears.

_END FLASHBACK_

After sitting there for five minutes, Tala realised that he couldn't hear the shower going. Looking over at the bathroom door curiously, he waited a few moments to see if he could hear Aya's movements. Nothing. He stood up out of his arm chair and headed for the bathroom door.

"..." He stopped himself from banging on the door and calling out to Aya when he herd the rush of the water going in the bathroom.

Stepping away from the door, he spotted his mobile sitting on the bedside table. Reaching for it he held it in his hand, questioning himself on whether to call Kai to tell him that Aya was safe, because if he did Kai would come straight over and cause a fuss with Aya.

Standing there Tala thought for a moment, then he started to push the numbers on the phone.

AYA'S POV

Realising how long she had been standing there for, Aya turned the taps, stopping the flow of water, all the memories crawling back into her head.

Sighing, Aya reached for the towel that she threw on the floor, drying herself carefully until only her hair was wet. Grabbing the clothes that Tala had given her she slipped them on, letting them fall over her slim figure.

Throwing the towel around her shoulders, she bent down and picked up her wet clothes and headed out to the door. Opening it, it revealed Tala getting off of is phone.

NORMAL POV

Tala walked over to Aya, taking the wet clothes out of her hand for her and walked out of the room to put them in the wash. Aya walked over to the king sized bed and sat down on its comfy surface, letting her relax a little. Gazing out the window, looking at the stars in the night sky, watching them shimmer Aya lost herself in thought. After a minute or two Aya found herself being shaken out of her daze as she felt something attacking her head.

"You know you really need to learn how to dry your hair better, if you leave it soaking wet after a shower your going to catch a cold!" Tala told her, in a mother like tone.

Hearing a giggle from underneath him, Tala looked down to see Aya with a smile on her face, then stopped drying her hair for a second. "You know that's the first smile I have gotten out of you all night."

Aya looked up at Tala, "Yeah I know."

" I know you probably don't want to talk about what happened right now so," Tala pulls Aya into an embrace, "We can talk about it later tonight or tomorrow, OK?"

"Mm," Was all Aya could say as she hugged Tala back, glade that they met up in the park.

"Grrrrr" Aya's eye shot open.

"Hmph sounds like your hungry," Tala said in his annoyance tone. "I'm betting that you haven't eaten since this morning, am I correct?"

Looking down at Aya with a grin, he could see the embarrassment on her face because of how loud her stomach was grumbling. He knew that she hated it when he was right.

"Mmm yeah," Aya said in defeat.

DING DONG

Tala looked at his watch "Yep right on time," he got up to go down stairs to open the front door.

"Hey wait a second, please don't tell me when you were on the phone before you called Kai!" Aya yelled as she cut Tala off at the stairs.

Tala looked at her then gave her his most devilish grin. Seeing Aya's expression to that, Tala started to laugh.

"Don't worry of course I didn't call Kai, I called Brian instead

" oh," Aya sighed in relief and let Tala pass, but then realised that Brian and Tala together is never good." Wait, but that's no better!"

Aya ran after Tala down the stairs to try and stop him from opening the door but it was too late. In walked Brian.

"Hey Aya long time no see," Brian smiled and waved his hand at her.

"Ahhhh Tala why did you have to call Brian?" Aya fell to her knees and wondered what she did to bring upon herself the worse day of her life.

"Well what did you expect, I needed someone to help me make a plan and keep an eye on Kai, while I watch you," he explained.

"Grrrr," Aya's cheeks turned a nice shade of red.

"Ha, well looks like I got hear just in time with dinner then, didn't I?"

Aya looked up to see Brian lift up a bag full of Chinese takeout. Shooting up Aya ran over to Brian and gave him a giant hug.

"Huh, I guess the way for me to get through to you is with food," Said Brian.

" Yep," Aya said still holding onto Brian.

"Yeah well only on days when she hasn't eaten, come on let's go eat," Tala walked Brian and Aya over to the dinning room, with Aya now walking beside Brian.

* * *

Hey Guy's well that's it for now, sorry this took so long but once school started up again, I couldn't be bothered to write this, so I wouldn't expect the next chapter too soon, but I promise that I will finish the story, eventually.

Anyways Please review, because if you do i'll know how many people actually want me to go on with the story and I then might wright faster and be motivated to do so.

So Remember R&R


End file.
